1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the processing of semiconductor substrates. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the process of depositing refractory metal layers on semiconductor substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the uniformity of layers deposited on substrates having increasing larger surface areas. These same factors in combination with new materials also provide higher integration of circuits per unit area of the substrate. As circuit integration increases, the need for greater uniformity and process control regarding layer thickness rises. As a result, various technologies have been developed to deposit layers on substrates in a cost-effective manner, while maintaining control over the characteristics of the layer. Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is one of the most common deposition processes employed for depositing layers on a substrate. CVD is a flux-dependent deposition technique that requires precise control of the substrate temperature and precursors introduced into the processing chamber in order to produce a desired layer of uniform thickness. These requirements become more critical as substrate size increases, creating a need for more complexity in chamber design and gas flow technique to maintain adequate uniformity.
A variant of CVD that demonstrates superior step coverage, compared to CVD, is atomic layer deposition (ALD). ALD is based upon atomic layer epitaxy (ALE) that was originally employed to fabricate electroluminescent displays. ALD employs chemisorption to deposit a saturated monolayer of reactive precursor molecules on a substrate surface. This is achieved by alternatingly pulsing an appropriate reactive precursor into a deposition chamber. Each injection of a reactive precursor is separated by an inert gas purge to provide a new atomic layer additive to previous deposited layers to form a uniform layer on the substrate. The cycle is repeated to form the layer to a desired thickness. A drawback with ALD techniques is that the deposition rate is much lower than typical CVD techniques by at least one order of magnitude.
Employing the aforementioned deposition techniques it is seen that formation of a layer at a high deposition rate while providing adequate step coverage are conflicting characteristics often necessitating sacrificing one to obtain the other. This has been prevalent when depositing refractory metal layers to cover gaps or vias during formation of contacts that interconnect adjacent metallic layers separated by a dielectric layer. Historically, CVD techniques have been employed to deposit conductive material in order to inexpensively and quickly form contacts. Due to the increasing integration of semiconductor circuitry, tungsten has been used based upon the superior step coverage of tungsten. As a result, deposition of tungsten employing CVD techniques enjoys wide application in semiconductor processing due to the high throughput of the process.
Depositing tungsten in this manner, however, is attendant with several disadvantages. For example, blanket deposition of a tungsten layer on a semiconductor wafer is time-consuming at temperatures below 400° C. The deposition rate of tungsten may be improved by increasing the deposition temperature to, e.g., about 500° C. to about 550° C. Temperatures in this range may compromise the structural and operational integrity of the underlying portions of the integrated circuit being formed. Tungsten has also frustrated photolithography steps during the manufacturing process by providing a relatively rough surface having a reflectivity of 20% or less than that of a silicon substrate. Finally, tungsten has proven difficult to deposit uniformly. This has been shown by variance in tungsten layers' thickness of greater than 1%, which frustrates control of the resistivity of the layer. Several prior attempts to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks have been attempted.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,565, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a method is disclosed to improve, inter alia, uniformity of tungsten layers by varying the deposition chemistry. The method includes, in pertinent part, formation of a nucleation layer over an intermediate barrier layer before depositing the tungsten layer via bulk deposition. The nucleation layer is formed from a gaseous mixture of tungsten hexafluoride, hydrogen, silane and argon. The nucleation layer is described as providing a layer of growth sites to promote uniform deposition of a tungsten layer. The benefits provided by the nucleation layer are described as being dependent upon the barrier layer present. For example, were the barrier layer formed from titanium nitride, the tungsten layer's thickness uniformity is improved as much as 15%. The benefits provided by the nucleation layer are not substantial if the barrier layer is formed from sputtered tungsten or sputtered titanium tungsten.
A need exists, therefore, to provide techniques to improve the characteristics of refractory metal layers deposited on semiconductor substrates.